The lucky one
by Litvamp7
Summary: Ella se dirigió al espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba en el camerino y se observó de pies a cabeza, tal como siempre. No dejando pasar ningún solo detalle. Mimi Tachiwaka, eres perfecta. Se dijo a sí misma, aunque esta vez no surtió el efecto deseado. Ella ya no se creía ni sus propias palabras. One shot basado en 'The lucky one' de Taylor Swift. Disfruten(:


**Hola c: Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo con otro One shot basado en otra canción de Taylor Swift. [Si se lo preguntan, si, la amo:3 xd]. Ahora se trata de The Lucky One. Una historia sobre la fama y fortuna, y como eso no es suficiente. Así que, disfruten y dejen sus opiniones en esa cosita que se llama Review c: xd. **

**Sobra decir que Digimon no me pertenece ._. xd**

* * *

**The lucky one.**

-En verdad tienes suerte- murmuro su agente mientras ella solo le sonrió antes de cerrar la puerta de su camerino.

Estando al fin a solas consigo misma, las comisuras de sus labios fueron descendiendo formando una mueca triste. Porque por más que le repitieran que tenía suerte, que era afortunada, ella hace mucho tiempo que había dejado de verse a sí misma de esa manera. Tal vez si, de principio ella era feliz, y se alegraba al ver su nombre en la primera plana de las revistas y periódicos, o cuando en los programas de televisión le dedicaban cientos de cumplidos. _"Tienen razones de sobra para hablar maravillas de mi". _Solía pensar cuando se miraba en el espejo. Y ¿Cómo no pensar eso? Ella era alta, de figura esbelta, cabello castaño que le llegaba un poco arriba de la cintura, y ojos color miel. Sus facciones eran dignas de admirar, al igual que sus modales. A todo eso le podía agregar su simpatía y demás virtudes. Ella simplemente era suertuda, en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

Ella se dirigió al espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba en el camerino y se observó de pies a cabeza, tal como siempre. No dejando pasar ningún solo detalle. _Mimi Tachiwaka, eres perfecta. _Se dijo a sí misma, aunque esta vez no surtió el efecto deseado. Ella ya no se creía ni sus propias palabras. Ella soltó un bufido, y se dejó caer en el sillón de color rosa pálido que estaba a su lado.

* * *

_New to town with a made up name in the angel city,__  
__Chasing fortune and fame.__  
__And the camera flashes, make it look like a dream.__  
__You had it figured out since you were in school.__  
__Everybody loves pretty, everybody loves cool.__  
__So overnight you look like a sixties' queen.  
Another name goes up in lights, like diamonds in the sky_.

* * *

Ella había descubierto en la preparatoria que todo lo que necesitaba para triunfar en el mundo del modelaje, lo tenía. Ella cumplía con todas aquellos requisitos. Y eso a ella le agradaba, porque si había algo que descubrió con el paso del tiempo es que todo mundo amaba lo bonito, lo perfecto. Y ella encajaba en esos dos conceptos. Al cumplir la mayoría de edad ya varias agencias estaban detrás de ella, para que firmara contrato. Pero ella se hizo esperar, y así, meses después, cuando termino la preparatoria, se hizo parte de una las agencias de modelaje más prestigiada de Los Angeles. La dueña de la agencia había viajado a Nueva York para pedirle que firmara con ellos, y así lo había hecho. Y poco después, ella ya se encontraba modelando en diferentes lugares del mundo, en pasarelas y revistas.

Con cada foto que le tomaban, ella inevitablemente se sentía más hermosa. Se sentía en un sueño, donde la fama y fortuna estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, en cada contrato que ella conseguía. Sentía que dominaba el mundo. Que era como un diamante. Y así la veían los demás también, solo que desde otra perspectiva, como algo que valía mucho dinero.

* * *

_And they'll tell you now, you're the lucky one.__  
__Yeah, they'll tell you now, you're the lucky one.__  
__But can you tell me now, you're the lucky one._

* * *

Nadie cesaba de repetirle que tenía mucha suerte, y un gran futuro por delante. Uno muy prometedor, y todo eso a la corta edad que tenía. Era joven, y la deleitaba la idea del éxito más que cualquier otra cosa.

Fue cuestión de tiempo para tener a cientos de hombres persiguiendo su esbelta figura. Ella era calificada como una de las solteras más codiciadas del país. Por igual había muchas personas que querían obtener su amistad, o mejor dicho su aprobación y beneficios de su compañía. Porque ninguno de ellos deseaba realmente ser su confidente, y mucho menos un soporte para ella. Simple y sencillamente sabían las ventajas que suponía ser amiga de la modelo Mimi Tachiwaka. Pero ella no se daba cuenta de ello, de sus verdaderas intenciones. Estaba tan sumida en su sueño, que no se percataba de que vivía en una frágil burbuja.

Ella pasaba de un hombre a otro, simplemente disfrutando de las salidas, y besuqueos. Aunque nada serio en realidad. No fue hasta que cumplió veinte años que encontró alguien que verdaderamente llamo su atención. Era el vocalista de una banda de renombre. Lo había conocido en un desfile de modas. El chico solo había asistido porque su amiga era la diseñadora de aquella línea de ropa. Ella se volvió amiga de Sora Takenouchi simplemente para acercarse al vocalista. Y tras un par de citas, ella ya era la actual pareja de Matt Ishida.

* * *

_Now it's big black cars, and Riviera views,_  
_And your lover in the foyer doesn't even know you_  
_And your secrets end up splashed on the news front page_.

* * *

Cierto dia se encontró con quien una vez fue su amor de la adolescencia. Koushiro Izumi. Ella paso mucho tiempo tras del chico, pero este se la vivía pegado a su ordenador que ella desistió de la idea de tratad de acaparar la atención del pelirrojo, y se dedicó a cuidar de su apariencia, no permitiéndole la entrada a su corazón a ningún hombre. Al menos no, hasta Ishida. Ese día se habían encontrado en el recibidor de uno hotel lujoso, y él ni siquiera la había reconocido. Ella aun sentía mariposas en el estómago al verlo, pero cuando observo la sortija en su dedo anular, comprendió que todo ahí estaba terminado. Aun así trato de entablar de nuevo una amistad con el chico, pero él dijo que el estilo de vida de la castaña era inapropiado para él, y se despidió cortésmente.

Ella desilusionada volvió a su habitación de hotel, para encontrar consuelo en su novio. Y lo que encontró la sorprendió mucho. Matt estaba ligando con una turista dentro de _su _habitación. La de ambos. Considero armarle un alboroto al vocalista mientras los observaba desde el umbral, pero llego a la conclusión de que si lo hacía, terminaría en las revistas, en la portada, y descrita como la idiota la que habían engañado con una chica cualquiera. Por lo que desistió de aquella idea y cerró la puerta con sumo cuidado, para luego correr a la piscina y mostrarse radiante para los paparazzi que sabían que estaba ahí, guardando todos sus sentimientos.

* * *

_And they tell you that you're lucky.__  
__But you're so confused,__  
__Cause you don't feel pretty, you just feel used.__  
__And all the young things line up to take your place.__  
__Another name goes up in lights. You wonder if you'll make it out alive._

* * *

Ahora, de vuelta al presente, ella tenía veintinueve años. Aún mantenía la relación con Matt. Incluso estaba prometida con él. Pero todo solo era una farsa. Una fachada para el mundo entero. Él se la pasaba engañándola con tipa que se le pusiera en frente. Mientras que ella se la pasaba en casa, sintiéndose usada y fea. Si, por primera vez en años se sentía fea. A pesar de que aún se refirieran a ella como una mujer hermosa. No era lo mismo. Ella lo sabía. Y ahora que ya no era tan joven como antes, en pasarelas, sesiones de fotos, y demás cosas, la remplazaban por chicas de dieciocho. Ahora observaba lo que una vez fue, desde otro punto de vista.

Ella dudaba si podría continuar con su estilo de vida. Fingiendo ser radiante y alegre por fuera. Alguien feliz por el hecho de que sería la esposa de un guapo músico, mientras que por dentro se sentía más vacía que nunca en su vida.

* * *

_And they'll tell you now, you're the lucky one.__  
__Yeah, they'll tell you now, you're the lucky one.__  
__Can you tell me now, you're the lucky one, oh, oh, oh._

* * *

Un año atrás había conocido a un famoso futbolista. Taichi Yagami. En su tiempo fue uno de los mejores, pero al llegar a la edad que ella tenía ahora, había dejado de ser uno de los más deseados en el deporte, y el prefirió alejarse de todo. Vendió todas sus propiedades, y mayoría de sus lujos, para mudarse a _quien-sabe-donde _a vivir una vida tranquila, y lejos de todo. Cuando se despidió de Mimi, le dijo que era mejor tomar su dignidad y retirarse ahora, antes de ser una historia de una estrella caída. Sus lesiones se volvían más severas con el paso del tiempo, y no quería convertirse en uno de los peores jugadores de la historia a causa de su edad. Por lo que se alejó.

Pero no sin antes decirle unas palabras que Mimi nunca olvidaría. Esa noche, cuando fue a despedirse a su apartamento él le dijo que antes de desaparecer tenía que confesarle algo. _"Mimi, tal vez ya no te sientas como cuando llegaste a este mundo. Pero para mí sigues siendo una princesa. Eres hermosa, simpática, inteligente, eres mi hermosa princesa. Y yo siempre seré tu estúpido futbolista. Si decides irte conmigo ahora, escapar de todo esto. Prometo hacerte feliz". _Ella sintió en ese instante como su corazón se aceleraba, y aunque quería estar con él, porque era con quien se sentía ella misma y feliz fue una cobarde, y le dije que no. Ella aun temía de las habladurías, y confiaba en que volvería a ser la leyenda que fue. El no dijo más nada, solo deposito un casto beso en los labios de la ojimiel, y salió por la puerta. Cumpliendo lo que había dicho, desapareciendo para el mundo, y para ella.

* * *

_It was a few years later, I showed up here.__  
__And they still tell the legend of how you disappeared,__  
__How you took the money and your dignity, and got the hell out.__  
__They say you bought a bunch of land somewhere,__  
__Chose the Rose Garden over Madison Square,__  
__And it took some time, but I understand it now.  
__'Cause now my name is up in lights, but i think you got it right_

* * *

_Es un completo estúpido. Si eso es lo que es…me dejo aquí, sola. _Se decía cuando Yagami se colaba en sus pensamientos a lo largo del día. Le era inevitable pensar en el como lo que una vez fue su única escapada de este mundo, además, de alguien a quien le guardaba un gran cariño.

Unos golpes en la puerta del camerino le hicieron dar un respingo. Rápidamente se calmó, y se acercó a la puerta para recibir a quien estuviera afuera. Se trataba de Kari Orimoto. La fotógrafa encargada de las sesiones de fotos para una línea de ropa para la cual la habían contratado recientemente. La chica removió su corto cabello castaño y la expresión en el rostro de esta preocupo a la ojimiel.

-¿Qué pasa?- inquiría Mimi tratando de sonar normal, aunque no podía dejar de sentir una presión extraña en el pecho.

-Mimi, quise venir a contarte esto porque me agradas, y no estoy de acuerdo con la forma en que ellos piensan darte a conocer su decisión –murmuro la castaña bajando la mirada. Y Mimi sintió como aquella presión aumentaba.

-¿De…de que hablas?- cuestiono Mimi entre tartamudeos.

-Ya no eres la modelo de la campaña. Escogieron a Yolei Inue, porque es más joven que tú- respondió la chica sin levantar la vista.

Al instante Mimi se dejó caer en los escalones de la entrada de su camerino. Escondió su rostro en sus rodillas, mientras todas las conversaciones que había tenido con Taichi volvían a su mente. Él había tenido toda la razón con respecto a que este momento también llegaría para ella. Durante un tiempo, ella lo recordaba con nostalgia e ira, no terminaba de comprender el porqué de su decisión. Pero ahora lo hacía. Y también entendía lo estúpida que había sido al no aceptar la proposición del moreno. _Seguramente hubiera sido feliz. _Pensó mientras unas cuantas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Ella rápidamente se puso de pie y se dirigió a donde se encontraba su teléfono rosa. Y marco un número que jamás pensó tener que usar. Al menos, no para lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

* * *

_Let me tell you now, you're the lucky one__  
__Let me tell you now, you're the lucky one__  
__Let me tell you now, you're the lucky one, oh, oh, oh_

* * *

Llevaba ya cinco minutos mirando por la ventanilla del taxi en el que viajaba. La colonia en la que él vivía le parecía aún más sorprendente que el pueblo que había elegido. Sin mencionar que había sido difícil dar con él, en este lugar tan apartado de la luz de las cámaras. Pero ella tras llamar a su padre para pedirle que le ayudara a vender todas sus propiedades, autos, entre algunas otras cosas que poseía, dejándole la encomienda de enviarle el dinero a una cuenta que luego utilizaría, y también de informarle a su agente que renunciaba a todo, que dejaba el mundo del modelaje. Contrato a un detective para que encontrara al moreno. Había tomado una semana entera, que aunque en comparación con otros casos fue un corto lapso de tiempo, a ella le pareció una eternidad.

En cuanto se enteró del paradero de Yagami, dejo una nota y el anillo de compromiso sobre la cama que compartía con Matt en el apartamento, agradeciéndole los bellos momentos a su lado, y a la vez disculpándose por dejarlo así, y deseándole una buena vida con quien quisiera. Luego de eso, con una sola maleta de color rosa, partió rumbo al aeropuerto en busca de ex futbolista.

El vehículo se detuvo y ella le tendió un par de billetes al taxista agradeciéndole con una sonrisa, incapaz de articular palabra por los nervios. Bajo un pie, luego otro del taxi, mientras que el hombre depositaba su maleta en la acera. El taxi partió, dejándola sola en la acera, y ella dudaba de acercarse a la puerta. Al principio, cuando tomó la decisión de buscarlo, confiaba en que el la recibiría si llegaba a su puerta. Pero ahora, lo dudaba seriamente. _Ya estás aquí Tachiwaka, así que mueve tu trasero hasta esa puerta. _Se reprendió mentalmente, y al instante se encamino al umbral arrastrando la maleta. Al estar frente a esta, ignoro el timbre y comenzó a golpear la puerta con sus nudillos, con algo de violencia. Poco a poco descendió el ritmo y fuerza, hasta que solo apoyo la palma de su mano en la puerta. De nuevo dudaba de que el moreno quisiera verla ahí.

Instantes después, la puerta se abrió y Mimi retrocedió un par de pasos. Unos ojos color chocolate se encontraron con los miel de ella y el chico entre abrió los labios mientras la escrutaba con la mirada. Estaba bastante sorprendido de verla en su puerta.

-Entiendo todo lo que me dijiste una vez. Ver mi nombre en letras brillantes no lo es todo, de hecho, no es nada. Eso ya no me hace feliz, me siento solamente usada y fea- comenzó a hablar muy de prisa, mientras el moreno habiendo cerrado la boca, coloco sus manos sobre su cadera aun observándola con insistencia.- Sé que fui una idiota al dejarte ir, porque eres el único con quien podría ser feliz. Soy una estúpida, un gran y completa…- las palabras de Mimi fueron silenciadas por los labios del moreno. Ella no dudo en corresponderle y cuando se separaron para tomar aire, ambos embozaban una radiante sonrisa.

-Pensé que tardarías más en entenderlo- susurro Yagami contra sus labios.

-¿Tu…sabias?- pregunto totalmente confundida.

-Eres inteligente. Solo era cuestión de tiempo, princesa- le respondió a la vez que acariciaba su mejilla con ayuda de su dedo pulgar.

-Sí, soy tu princesa y tu mi estúpido ex futbolista- dijo recordando la conversación que había tenido con él, antes de enredar sus dedos en los cabellos del castaño y besar con suavidad. _Sí, soy afortunada. _Pensó en lo que el castaño la acercaba a él tomándola por la cintura.

* * *

_And they'll tell you now, you're the lucky one__  
__Yeah, they'll tell you now, you're the lucky one__  
__And they'll tell you now, you're the lucky one, oh, oh, oh__  
__Oh, whoa, oh, oh._


End file.
